


A night you needed most

by AwesomeSauce1014



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, Tragedy, lucifer x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSauce1014/pseuds/AwesomeSauce1014
Summary: You get struck by tragedy, but a devilishly handsome man shows you what you’ve been missing.
Relationships: Female Reader x lucifer
Kudos: 10





	A night you needed most

Lucifer Morningstar. The sexiest man to ever have walked this earth. He’s the guy that everyone wants. And most do get him, even if it’s for one night. I am one of those women who was oh so fortunate enough to have him. Let me start from the beginning. Lucifer was on a case with his stupid pet detective. *sighs* I’ll never understand his obsession with that woman. Anyways it was a murder case. My husband was murdered. I was sitting on the floor in front of our bed crying because I just couldn’t believe this happened. How could anyone kill him? The police were questioning me and that’s when I saw him. Lucifer walking in and with his sexy English accent says, “detective. I love this house. Don’t you think I should buy it?” Chloe (detective's name), “Lucifer we are on a case and all you want to do is buy a house where a man has died?” He smiles, “well it’s just dead people. It’s not like he’s going to haunt this house. He’s already in hell.” Chloe rolls her eyes and looks at me, “are you Ms. Caffrey?” I look up at her, my makeup ruined, “y-yes. I am.” Chloe, “ok. We’re just here to ask you a few questions about your husband and what happened.” “Look lady. I a-already talked to e-everyone. I don’t want to answer more s-stupid questions. I just want m-my husband back!” Lucifer looks at Chloe with disapprovement, “let me handle this detective.” He gets down on one knee and puts his hand on my chin and lifts my head up to look him in the eyes and that’s when I see his devilish smile and his eyes change red, “what do you desire?” And as if your mind has been taken control of you just say the first thing on your mind ever so quietly, “you.” And he just smiles and laughs, “well thank you for the flattery. But that’s not quite the answer I was looking for. Let me try again.” He clears his throat and looks you in the eyes again, “what do you desire?” And you say, “I just want my husband to love me.” And that answer shocks you. And Lucifer gets up and looks at the detective. “I think I found our killer. I told you this would be a boring case detective.” And in panic you say, “no! I did not kill my husband. He was in love with his stupid secretary.” Then you go teary eyed again. Lucifer looks at the detective, “now something a bit more interesting. The lady secretary must have killed him so no one can have him.” Then you look at Lucifer and laugh a bit, “lady? The secretary was not a lady. It was a man. My husband was in love with his male secretary and he never told me until yesterday. That’s when I left. And stayed at my work. I came home this morning and I-I just found him. Covered in blood in our living room.” Chloe looks at Lucifer, “I’m going to see if her alibi checks out and then I’m going to find this secretary and question him. Do you want to come or is this case still too boring for you?” Lucifer smiles at her, “I’ll meet you at the station but I think I’ll look for clues here.” Chloe sighs, “alright then I’ll see you later.” She leaves and Lucifer asks for everyone out of the room, so it’s just you and him. By now you’re a little more calm but it’s replaced by a little bit of embarrassment from what you said earlier and just shock that this could happen. But since it’s just the two of you. You feel you can talk a little bit more, “I think I stopped loving him after he told me yesterday. But you never expect this you know? Nobody ever wants this. But now I just don’t know what to do.” Lucifer looks at you a bit intrigued and goes into his coat pocket and pulls out his card, and hands it to you, “this is where you can find me. Be there whenever you want.” Then he just walks out of the room leaving you there with his rcard. You read this black card, with red letters and it says Lucifer Morningstar. With an address and a name of a club LUX. You’ve heard of it and some of your friends have been trying to get you to go. But you just haven’t had the time. And now with this tragedy you won’t be able to go. But he did say anytime……… 

One month later: The funeral has passed. It’s been rough but you’ve gotten through it. You’ve accepted the fact your husband didn’t love you. You forgave him. You meet the secretary and give him some of your husband's prized possessions because you just couldn’t keep them. You found peace. But for the past week you’ve just been wondering what to do next and you find Lucifer’s card. You realize this is it. So now here you are in the most beautiful dress you could find that shows just enough skin to drive a man to see more. And you’re ready to step out into the world again. You step out of the car and realize there is a line but as soon as you try to get in it. A bouncer stops you and looks at you, “are you Clara?” You look at him surprised, “yes… why?” And he leads you to the doors and he opens them for you. You walk in and your eyes just go wide. The place is filled with people. The atmosphere is wonderful. You go to the bar, to grab yourself a nice martini. The woman tending the bar is just giving you this look like she’s been waiting for you. But you don’t think anything of it. You just sip your drink and watch the people dance. But then the lights dim and everyone goes silent and a spotlight appears on a man sitting at a beautiful grand piano and this man starts playing and singing a very jazzy tune. And it’s absolutely magnificent. You smile and then when he gets up from the piano and grabs the microphone to sing. You see it’s lucifer and he sees you and then it seems that the song he sings is all for you because as many women there are in that club, his eyes were only on you. You just can’t keep your eyes off of him, your eyes just wonder and you realise that this man has a body of a god. It makes you almost shiver. And then the song ends and the lights shut off and when the lights come back on, he’s gone. Like he disappeared into thin air but everyone claps and cheers and then the partying starts up again. You smile to yourself, get another martini, and when you turn your head there he is sitting next to you. You jump a little bit not expecting him to be there. He chuckles a bit, “did I scare you love?” You smile a slight blush on your face, “no. Just wasn’t expecting you to be by me is all.” He looks at you with interest, “and why do you think that?” You look around, “because there are so many other people here, that I know you would probably want to be with instead of me.” Lucifer, “I gave you my card for a reason. And you came here for a reason. Of course you're the person I would want tonight.” You look at him with a raised eyebrow, “what makes you think I want you?” He comes close to your face and whispers in your ear, “the way you were staring at me on stage.” You blush hard and you try to cover it up by drinking all the martini, “you’re crazy lucifer. I just had too much to drink.” He puts his hand on your thigh, “I know your desires. You don’t have to lie. Let yourself go and come with me tonight.” His voice just entrances you. But is he wrong? You know it’s been hard these past few weeks. You knew what you wanted when you came here. So what’s holding you back? Nothing. You smile and whisper in his ear, “I desire you.” Lucifer looks at you with a big grin on his face and he takes your hand and he leads you to the elevator and you're just so nervous and excited at the time. You haven’t felt like this in years. When the doors open he lets you in first and when they close behind him. You push him against the wall and make out with him. He doesn’t fight it, he gives you more. He pulls you close. His hands all over your body and hair. Your hands in his hair. The elevator doors dig open and he pushes you out and you both start shedding your clothes. His jacket, vest and shirt. Your dress and heels. You both take breaths in between the kiss and before you know it you’re in his bedroom. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist and he places you on the bed. Your bra and underwear are gone and his pants and underwear are gone. And you both waste no time. You have the best sex you’ve ever had. It feels like it lasts days. He does things to you. You thought no man would ever do. He makes you feel alive. When it’s over you both are laying in bed and you're playing with his hair and he looks up at the ceiling, “you’re the first man to ever do that with his tongue.” He laughs a bit, “I’ve been told I’m the best at what I do.” You smile at him but then sigh a bit, “you don’t keep women do you? You don’t do relationships.” Still looking at the ceiling, “no. But that is something I think I have in mind.” You look at him intrigued, “I will be jealous of whoever it is you pick to be with you.” He looks out the window and then at you, “I bet you will.” You laugh a bit and then cover yourself with the blankets, “goodnight lucifer.” Lucifer, “goodnight.” And he doesn’t fall asleep. He gets out of bed and goes on the balcony and smokes a cigarette. Thinking about one person. Chloe decker.


End file.
